Sanji's Hot Night
by Celinathemoon
Summary: Sanji is training on Momorio Island, he is tired and struggling with each day. Thankfully someone is right there to help motivate, among other things. Mostly smut just a fun one shot to help with writers block. A one-shot.
I don't own One Piece and I never will. This is just random smutt for an OC of mine. This is a Yaoi and is rated M.

I was exhausted, every breath I took tore through my lungs leaving burning trails in their wake. I have no idea how long I have been running. My throat was so dry that I couldn't even wet my mouth with saliva. My stomach was trying to eat itself. I didn't know when I would be able to rest. I looked over my shoulder. I didn't see anyone behind me, but that doesn't mean anything, they were always coming. I collapsed on a beach. I panted, tongue lolling out of my mouth. To the outsider this island would be beautiful. There was beautiful palm trees and long sandy beaches. It was pink animals and plants. The waves were a beautiful turquoise blue. To me it was hell, all the beauty mocking me with every miserable day here. It all started when I arrived on this damn Momoiro Island.

This island was full of transvestites. There were none of my lovely women anywhere I love women. That is all I think about, and lately beautiful women have starred in my dreams every night. I was challenged by Ivankov one of the 99 masters of Newkama Kenpo. I was challenged to get the recipes from each of the 99 masters. I had to watch out though because I was in constant dangers of the residents of this island were constantly trying to put me in dresses. It was an odd thing that happened when I put on the dress. I felt my whole perspective change, I became different, I wasn't the Sanji that all the ladies new and loved. I myself had the heart and mind of a lady, and I Sanji could never be a lady!

As I lay panting filling my already dry mouth with sand. I coughed, and split my lip. My tongue went down to the wound and licked it, thankful for even that tiny bit of moisture. "Hey are you okay?" The words were ones that I have been unused to hearing ever since I arrived on this island, they were words full of caring and concern. I raised my head to see who was possibly speaking. There was a man there, but he didn't fit in with the type of citizens that lived here. For one thing he wasn't wearing a dress. He didn't have any makeup on. He had startling blue eyes and a head full of black hair. Those very blue eyes were now full of concern and caring.

He helped me up and half carried me half drug me to the shade. In the shade there was what looked like a picnic. There was a blue blanket that had a basket on it next to the basket there was a half-gallon of juice and a half gallon of water. My tongue lolled out again at the sight of water. I could smell some delicious aroma coming from the basket. The young man who was helping me set me down on the blanket. He handed me a glass filled to the brim with water. I chugged the water down as fast as I could. When the glass was empty I turned it upside down over my face trying to get a few more drops out on my waiting tongue. When it was truly empty I passed back the cup. Then my stomach let out a very loud growl. The young man gave a quiet chuckle. He grabbed a plate and filled it up. He filled it up with macaroni salad and some fried chicken. My mouth started watering. I tore a huge chunk of meat off with my teeth. I didn't think I could get it to my stomach fast enough.

When I was done eating which was some time later. I laid down on my back a hand resting on my stomach. "Thank you very much. I really needed that. My name is Sanji, I'm sorry that I didn't introduce myself earlier." The young man laughed again. "Its fine I couldn't imagine starving to death I am pretty sure that takes precedence over some introductions. My name is Tyler though, it's a pleasure to meet you. I would appreciate it though if you didn't mention my assistance. I am here as a guest on this island and I don't want to make any enemies while I am here." Tyler scratched his head and started cleaning the mess up. I sat back up, "why would anyone want to visit this god forsaken hell hole?" Tyler gave me a sharp look, "hey I know that you have a rough time with it here, but this place is like heaven for guys like me and the residents on this island." I looked him over again. "Like you?" He raised his eyebrow at me. "Yes like me, I am gay. This is one of the few islands where that is accepted. I am not made to feel like a freak here. That is very nice, you have no idea how nice it is to not have to worry that something I do or say will be judged negatively." I was suddenly uncomfortable, but I tried to not show it. I scooted away a little bit from Tyler. His had paused in the process of cleaning up. I could tell that he noticed my scooting away. "Are you uncomfortable knowing that I am gay?" Tyler met my eyes when he asked. I wanted to deny the truth I really did, but I didn't think that I would be able to pull of this lie. I cleared my throat. "I think that I am uncomfortable about the fact that I know you want my body." Tyler completely stopped moving and then he snorted and started laughing. "Is that what your worried about? That I will be attracted to you?" I nodded "well obviously" I said gesturing to myself. Tyler continued laughing, he laughed so hard that the tears were streaming down his face.

I started to feel insulted. "I am an attractive man!" Tyler nodded but was still laughing. I realized that I sounded ridiculous trying to proof my attractiveness to someone that I wasn't attracted to. I laughed along with Tyler. "I'm sorry that I got weird, I haven't been around anyone like this, well until I got to this island. I have to admit I am still a little weirded out about the idea. I mean a man is supposed to be with a woman or women." Tyler rolled his eyes at me "there is nothing wrong with the love that I man can feel for another man. There is nothing wrong with a woman who loves another woman. Love is the same no matter what your gender." I listed and I was surprised at the passion in his voice. He placed all the remaining things in the basket. He stood up and held out his hand to me. I took it and let him help me up. I watched as he folded up the blanket and then set that in the basket too.

Tyler picked up the basket. "See you later, Sanji, it was nice meeting you. If you need some more help or a place to rest let me know. I am staying over at a little cottage on the southern beach." With that he left. I watched his retreating form. I lit a cigarette and took a deep drag letting the smoke and the nicotine fill my lungs. Time to get the next recipe, I tracked down the next battle that I had to face.

Tyler's point of view:

I was making some hot chocolate when I heard the knock on my window. "Who in the world could that be? At this hour." I muttered to myself. I opened up the curtain and saw a soaking wet Sanji. He was shivering and shaking from the cold. I walked over to the door and let in Sanji. He sneezed as he came in. The poor guy he was in rough shape. He had a black eye and a split lip his clothes were all torn. "Take off your clothes." He raised his eyebrow at me. "So I can get you some dry ones. We can wash these ones." Sanji nodded and took off his clothes and stood there in his boxers. I did take a peek, but who could blame me, he was a good looking man. He had some sexy abs. I felt my cheeks flush as I was casting him furtive looks from the corner of my eye. He was holding his hands over his package. Not that it mattered it was so cold outside with the rain and the wind, that I am sure it wouldn't have good results.

I went into the bedroom and pulled out a pair of sweats. I opened the bathroom. "Go into the bathroom and take a shower. He shuffled in there after me. "Just put your underwear on this side of the door, I will wash them with the rest of your clothes." I walked into the kitchen and made myself a cup of the hot chocolate. I sipped as I went and grabbed the now discarded underwear. I grabbed the rest of the clothes and threw them into the wash. I sat on the couch and listened to the radio.

Sanji's point of view:

It was a hard battle and afterwards I was cold and sore. I found myself close to the cottage. Thankfully Tyler let me in. He was really very kind unlike all the other people on this god forsaken island. I let my body warm up underneath the warm water. When I got out of the shower I dried myself off and slipped on the sweats. They were very small and tight. It didn't leave anything to the imagination. I carefully opened the door and was bathed in the delicious aroma of chocolate. I walked into the hallway. Tyler approached me, "hey would you like a cup of hot..." He stopped talking and was staring at me and myself. I was a little warm in the cheeks over his eyes following me. I cleared my throat, "hot?" I asked. "Chocolate" he replied. He seemed distracted. I smiled to myself not interested in me huh. I gave him a little smile and got closer to Tyler. I was close enough that I could count his eyelashes. "I would love some hot chocolate, thank you Tyler." Tyler's cheeks turned pink his full lips were very attractive. I shook my head no; they were not attractive because those luscious pink lips didn't belong to a lady.

I took a step back away from Tyler, who seemed to be breathing again, he seemed to be debating with himself and then he rushed at me. He threw his arms around my shoulder and kissed me. It was incredible, it was amazing, it was the best kiss that I have ever had. My lust that was aroused by this kiss was clearly evident. I pulled Tyler closer to me and deepened the kiss. My tongue was battling for dominance with his. I pulled his shirt off and rubbed my hands down his chest and over his stomach tracing the happy trail to the top of his pants. I trailed one finger then two into his jeans.

He moaned into my mouth. We were walking backwards and I felt him fall onto the bed that was no underneath us. My mouth didn't leave his. His legs wrapped around my waist. I could feel his bulge in his pants. I felt his hand grab as squeeze my ass. I bit his lower lip pulling it out gently. I licked down his neck. I was on fire, his hot little body underneath mine. His heat, the way he moved, and the little noises that he made. This was different then everything that I have ever felt before. Tyler flipped me over and pushed me down. He ripped the sweats in two. He grabbed my cock, causing me to throb. I sucked in my breath.

A drop of precum came out. Tyler licked the drop off, then sucked my whole shaft into his mouth. I shuddered as he rolled my balls in his hand. I gripped the bed and arched into his mouth. My toes curled and I shot a load into his mouth. I laid my head back panting, Tyler gave me a sexy smirk. I gave him a wicked grin back. I tackled him down stripping his pants and his underwear down at the same time. I fisted his cock and pumped him in my hand. I placed my finer in his mouth letting him coat it in saliva. I then fingered his tight little hole. Slowly relaxing the muscle and slipping it deeper into the tight hot hole When I was able to slip a second finger in I leaned down next to him and gave him a deep kiss. I was causing him to relax. I felt Tyler's hand rub my cock. I groaned and leaned into his hand. I stopped the kiss and then flipped him where he was on his stomach. I pumped my cock a few times rubbed some pre cum onto the head of my penis. I rubbed the head of the penis around his tight hot hole. I shuddered as I resisted the urge to pound him into submission. I slowly pushed inside of him. I felt his gasp as I entered even further.

I paused trying to control my trembling. I felt Tyler arch is back into me. He pushed further back until I was all the way in. I waited a moment letting him adjust to my size. Then I slowly pulled out and then pushed back in. I did it again but I did it faster this time. I felt the sweat drip off my body. I was in the ultimate pleasure. I was so close, Tyler moaned and then clenched the muscles in his ass. The muscle squeezed me just right. I gripped his hips hard enough to bruise as I shot my seed deep inside him. I fell to the side, my arms still wrapped around Tyler's hips. We laid there panting. This was the most extreme pleasure that I have ever experienced in my life. I felt my eyes close.

I woke up the next morning alone. Tyler wasn't in bed with me, I looked around as I tried to find him. Tyler was in the kitchen making breakfast. He was just wearing some shorts, he looked mouthwatering. I have never thought so passionately about a lady before. I walked up and wrapped my arms around Tyler's waist. I kissed up the back of his neck, "come back to bed" I whispered in his ear and then I licked the back of his ear. He batted me away, "go sit down at the table. We can eat some breakfast and see where it goes from there." I pouted at him and sat at the table, he placed a plate in front of me. I ate it and it was delicious. At a chef I could appreciate the talent that he had. Tyler joined me at the table. It was a nice quiet contented silence that we shared.

Tyler's point of view:

I was worried about what just happened. I mean the sex was fantastic, but I was worried about the fact that I knew that Sanji was straight, and that he didn't like men, but then what did we share? It was something special, it was unbelievably amazing. I sat there in silence eating my breakfast. I felt something rubbing against my leg. I looked down to see Sanji's foot rubbing against my thigh. I scooted back a little bit. "Sanji I hate to be that person but after this are you just going back like nothing happened." Sanji placed his napkin down on his now empty plate. He walked over to me and tipped the chair back and then kissed me it was as deep and passionate as it was last night. "Last night was the most amazing night that I have ever had. I will want that again and again and several thousands of time after that." He gave me a cute smile and then a gentle kiss.

I kissed him back with intense passion. Wrapping my arms around me. I felt him pull me from the chair and then laid me down. Sanji's tongue was running down his chest and my stomach. He ran his tongue over my hips and up my shaft. He sucked my tip deep into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around me. I felt the tightening in my stomach as I got closer and then released myself into Sanji's mouth. He swallowed and then licked his lips and then leaned down to kiss me.


End file.
